Hunting the scarecrow
by verday
Summary: Based off the manga "The Scarecrow of Oz" by Ichiharu Koma. All the witches now have their eyes on one man made of straw serving one small witch. His master went off to town for an unscheduled trip now proves fatal for the poor scarecrow.


**I'm sure none of you have ever heard of _Scarecrow of Oz_ before as the manga. I found it by accident on it was a fun story. **

At a desk a small witch with deep purple eyes sat at a desk with a ink pen in her hand writing on paper that sat in front of her. "MASTER," a man with a bandage between his eyes shouted as he entered the room holding a body pillow the same size as the small witch.

"Ah I've been caught already," she stated simply as he entered the room.

The black hair man threw the pillow to the floor and demanded, "Seriously how many times are you going to pull this trick!? I told you, 'I'm good at watching'."

"It was 5 seconds longer than last time," she retorted with a blank face.

"Grr," he stated trying hard to retort back, but of course it was useless after all she was a witch that had devoted herself to research.

Unfortunately she neglected everything else including sleep. He sighed and stated, "You really need sleep master. Your body will suffer greatly for it."

"I have research to do," she stated as she continued on writing.

He sighed and asked, "You really won't sleep unless I act for a pillow huh?"

He stood near the door behind her patiently as he always had. After all he was only a scarecrow, an item from the Head Witch's house the only thing that wasn't inside. "Kurou," she called to him.

He stood up with hopeful eyes waiting to see if she would finally give him an order. "Yes," he asked with a voice that was filled with the same emotions.

"Stay here," she stated, "I'm going to town."

"But isn't it dangerous for you," he asked with worry showing plainly on his face.

"If I'm not back by high sun than you are free to follow if you want," she answered. "Until than stay here and do not leave under any circumstances."

He didn't protest anymore and she left for the town. He folded his arms glaring into open space. Her research notes were on the table near the inkwell. _Maybe she wants me to guard it_ he thought to himself half hopeful though he knew that wasn't her intentions.

The door near by squeaked open and he turned his head to see the tin man entering. Like Kurou he was given a human form, but inside they were still made from the same material that they had started with. Kurou reached for the broom next to him, but was stopped by the strong grip of the tin man. "Hello scarecrow," Eddie, the tin man called with a smile that made a chill run through Kurou.

Kurou frowned as he tried to pull away from Eddie knowing full well he might have well been trying to fight a mountain. "My master isn't here," Kurou stated, "even if she was I wouldn't let you harm her again."

"Don't worry," he stated grabbing Kurou's other arm. "I'm not here for your master. Lillian Berry has ordered me back."

"And you're returning to her," Kurou questioned, "I don't see why you're here then."

"Easy she also ordered me to bring you with me," he answered. "Of course Kline Rouge has also offered a good price for you."

Kurou struggled uselessly to free himself not caring anymore if he was broken again. "I'm not leaving," Kurou stated. "I'm Silvy Rose's familiar no one else."

Eddie chuckled as he pulled Kurou towards him. Kurou saw Eddie stick out a foot, knowing what Eddie had planned Kurou jumped to avoid tripping over the tin foot. Kurou grabbed the broom glaring at the tin man holding the wooden point straight at the tin man. "Planning to fight me a third time," Eddie mused. "There's no fire, no water, and I'm not the least bit hurt. There's no way to harm me this time scarecrow. Not that you could now if you wanted to."

Kurou heard the window behind him open and turned to look when a well timed kick sent him to the floor with his back against the desk. "Damn it," Kurou cursed as he tried to rise up as quick as possible to defend himself. "I don't think so," Eddie stated placing a foot on Kurou's chest to keep him from raising up. Kurou brought his broom to the tin man's joint knocking the tin man backwards. Kurou quickly gathered himself upwards and snatched the researched notes in his arms. Eddie tried to raise as quick as the scarecrow man, but he was made of pure tin making it harder to be as quick as someone that was made of straw and wood. "Your joints aren't as strong as the rest of you," Kurou stated simply as he jumped out of the window.

"Run as much as you want," Eddie chuckled, "I'm not letting you go so easily."

Eddie ran through the door leaving it open and chased after the scarecrow.

Inside the forest Kurou ran though the forest knowing it better than the tin man, also being faster since he didn't have much weight to him. _I won't let anyone hurt her not even myself_ Kurou promised in his mind as he continued to run away from the tin man. A jagged shard suddenly cut off his leg making him trip. "So in the end I had to do something again," a voice of a black hair witch stated in a bored tone as she walked towards him.

The tin man stood behind where the scarecrow was standing. Kurou held the research notes closer to himself holding the broom in front of him waiting to either run or fight. "Well what are you waiting for," Rouge, the black hair witch demanded, "capture him like we agreed and I'll make you my other familiar."

Kurou jumped up turning to face the tin man to defend himself from the threat. A sudden hit from behind knocked him down to the ground. Kurou turned to see a small fluffy white lion. "Finally you did something useful," Rouge stated to the lion. "Now gather him up. I'll have to use a spell to wipe his memories of Silvy Rose."

Kurou struggled to rise up, but an arm wrapped around his waist hoisted him up like a bail of straw. "Hey let me go," Kurou shouted to Eddie who was carrying him.

"He'll be useless with one leg," Rouge tsked as she cast a glance at the scarecrow. "Oh well at least it would be entertaining to see him try to fight."


End file.
